


Chocolate Behind Closed Doors

by silversigil



Series: Queen of Day, Lover of Night [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/F, Nohr | Conquest Route, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day, candlelight dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: While Hinoka has no objections to the new holiday called "Valentine's Day", she won't be able to celebrate it. At least, that's what she thinks until she sees an opportunity to diplomacy into something more.





	Chocolate Behind Closed Doors

Valentine's Day had come in Hoshido, and Hinoka was certainly seeing the effects. Chocolate, something which had only been introduced to Hoshido after the war, was being given around freely between every lover in the kingdom. While it wasn't the first nor the most significant holiday Hoshido had taken from Nohr, it was by far the most visible.  
  
While everyone else was feeling closer to their significant other, Hinoka was feeling very far from Camilla, despite them being in the same room. While they loved each other just as much as any other couple, Camilla was a Nohrian. While things had certainly cooled down since the war, Hinoka still couldn't be open about her love.  
  
Hinoka was actually somewhat jealous of the chocolate her retainers held. Camilla was right in front of Hinoka, standing in the middle of the Shirasagi throne room, yet Hinoka wouldn't be getting any chocolate today. Hinoka was grateful that there was a diplomatic visit planned for today, so she could at least see her love.  
  
Still, the affairs between the two kingdoms were far more boring than usual, which only made it harder. Camilla was able to at least seem cheerful, but Hinoka could tell that Camilla was equally bored. Even Azama and Setsuna, who had been fairly vigilant since Camilla's surprise kiss six months ago, seemed to be struggling to stay awake.  
  
The boring discussion droned on and on. No matter how necessary it could possibly be, everyone in the room wanted it to just be over. Eventually, it came time for dinner, and there was still more to discuss. While it was obvious that everyone in the room wanted things to be over already, Hinoka realized that it might not be what she wanted.  
  
"Azama, Setsuna, please bring us dinner," Hinoka said. "We can handle this from here."  
  
Under any other circumstances, Hinoka's retainers would have protested, with Azama insisting that he stay. However, given the discussions that had just taken place, they were both quite glad that their lady had given them leave to get away from the oppressive boredom. Camilla saw right through Hinoka's plan, but certainly wasn't going to object to spending more time with her beloved.  
  
Hinoka and Camilla proceeded to Hinoka's dining room. While this drew the notice of many of the castle's inhabitant's, Setsuna was quick to explain that they were doing that to give her and Azama a reprieve. The two royals found that the room was already prepared, with a fairly modest dinner set out, at least for people of their station.  
  
The instant the door closed, Camilla pinned Hinoka against it with a kiss. While this wasn't the first kiss Hinoka had received from her girlfriend, it was by far the most aggressive. Hinoka realized that it had been nearly two months since they last seen each other, and Camilla had to moderate her affection then. What Hinoka was feeling now was four months of pent up affection, released all at once in a single kiss.  
  
Camilla eventually released her kiss, and Hinoka felt slightly disappointed by it. "That's the best kiss I've had," Hinoka began, "Not that I've had many."  
  
"We'll have fix that then, won't we darling?" Camilla replied, tilting Hinoka's chin upward so their eyes would meet.  
  
Hinoka shrunk away from Camilla, blushing. Hinoka hadn't expected this much affection, although she certainly had no complaints about it. Camilla righted Hinoka's head, and again pressed her lips to Hinoka's, although far less desperately. They held the kiss for several seconds, before Camilla pulled away.  
  
"There'll be more of that waiting for you after dinner," Camilla said, running a finger under Hinoka's chin as she walked to the table.  
  
"Yes, we should get back to the matter at hand," Hinoka said, attempting to sound professional.  
  
"There's no need for that," Camilla replied, "We've already covered almost everything Xander wanted to discuss this year."  
  
 Hinoka was visibly shocked. "Then why did you spend so much time talking about it? Surely it couldn't have been any more interesting to you," she stammered out.  
  
"Because I wanted to spend time with you," Camilla said, "But I didn't expect a romantic dinner.". Camilla looked out the window, and saw that the sun had already set. She lit the candle on the table, and looked at Hinoka, admiring how the light made her face so alluring.  
  
Hinoka couldn't help but notice how soft Camilla looked in this light. Hinoka noticed exactly how Camilla's lavender waves flowed as she turned her head, the delicate, proper way Camilla held her chopsticks, the way Camilla's eyes looked when their gazes met-  
  
"Open wide!" Camilla said.  
  
Camilla had a piece of tofu held between her chopsticks in front of Hinoka's mouth. Hinoka did as instructed and ate the tofu. Hinoka realized that she'd been so enamored with Camilla that she'd forgotten how hungry she was. Hinoka quickly began eating her dinner, to avoid people asking questions afterward.  
  
"You must have gone all day without eating," Camilla said. "I'm sorry kept you so long, darling."  
  
"No, it's fine," Hinoka replied. "We're together now."  
  
Hinoka finished her dinner at the same as Camilla, and the two of them kissed once again, quickly this time. Hinoka then pulled out the handkerchief Camilla gave her after their first meeting, and wiped away any lipstick marks that might have been on her face, before putting it back. When Hinoka opened the door, she saw her retainers coming.  
  
"Lady Camilla's wyvern has been saddled," Azama said.  
  
Camilla made a show of looking out a window. "My, it's so late. I don't know if my dear Marzia will be able to get home," she said.  
  
Hinoka opened her mouth to protest, given that Camilla flew by night far more often than by day, but the realized what Camilla was doing. "I agree," Hinoka said in her most formal tone. "It would be rude to ask a princess to fly back so late. She can stay the night."  
  
Camilla was barely able to hide a smile. Azama left toward the stables without a word, and Camilla followed him. Setsuna took off to prepare a room for Camilla, but Hinoka already knew that it would be her old bedroom, which was next door to her current bedroom.  
  
Hinoka went to her bedroom to prepare for bed. After she did that, she would visit Camilla, officially to check if the accommodations were adequate. However, shortly after changing into her nightclothes, she barely heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
When she opened it, she saw Camilla in a nightgown, holding an ornately carved wooden box. Hinoka hurriedly brought Camilla into the bedroom and closed door, trying not to make too much noise. Without a word, Camilla handed Hinoka the box.  
  
Hinoka took the box and opened it. She saw that it was filled with every type and manner of chocolate imaginable, and it looked like there were many layers of it. The inside was carved with a listing of what each chocolate was, as well as the words "To my daylight".  
  
"Only the finest chocolate in Nohr would do for my Queen," Camilla said.  
  
Hinoka was overjoyed. Within the span of a few hours, she had gone from being certain she would be unable to celebrate Valentine's Day to having enjoyed it to the fullest. She closed the lid on the box of chocolates and pulled Camilla into a tight hug, which Camilla immediately returned.  
  
They stayed like that for nearly a full minute before Hinoka let go. Hinoka then opened the box and pulled out one of the chocolates within. She held it to Camilla's mouth, hoping the replicate what Camilla had done at dinner. However, Camilla simply held the chocolate with her teeth, and leaned toward Hinoka.  
  
While Hinoka was initially confused, she quickly caught on. Hinoka bit off half of the chocolate, kissing Camilla in the process. Hinoka felt her own unmet need for affection flowing through the kiss. She just wanted Camilla to stay forever.  
  
The two of them broke the kiss after a time that seemed both too long and too short. "I have to leave in the morning," Camilla said, as she lowered her eyes to meet Hinoka's, "But that doesn't mean we can't make the most of tonight."  
  
For the first time, Hinoka felt somewhat envious of Nohr. After all, if dawn never came, Camilla would never have to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the result of two different ideas running together, and there is a bit more of a seam to it than I would like. I still think it turned out reasonably well though.


End file.
